dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yyaku/Survivor: Bhutan - Applications
Just as a starter, Dan and I personally want to thank each and everyone one of you for going out there and letting people know about our DORG, we appreciate everyone showing interest in our org, and it's not over yet. It's finally time... to apply.. for Survivor: Bhutan.. BRAINS VS. BRAWNS VS. BEAUTY! All of the rules you need to begin are found right here in the handy dandy rules! For those of you who are new here, you should give those a read! Applications Here is the basic format for your applications. 1. In the comment section below, I will need for you to tell us your full name (first and last name). It doesn't have to be your real name, but that's the name we're going to use for official purposes in this fanon. 2. I will also need you to send us a mangatar of yourself from faceyourmanga.com. Like the name, it doesn't need to look like yourself, but it will be used for official purposes for this competition. If you can't make the mangatar, just be sure to let us know and give us a description of what you want your mangatar to look like so I can make it. 3. Answer the following questions: *What is your favorite feature of yourself? *Which do you think is more important, social, physical, or strategic game? *What do you think will be your flaw in this game? *What can you accomplish better than the average person in this game? *Which trait do you consider the most prominent in yourself, your brain, your looks, or your strength? Lastly and most importantly, you need to make a g-mail account. Please follow the directions exactly as to make it easier for both of us. The name of your g-mail account must be "FirstnameLastnameBhutan@gmail.com". For example, if your name (the same name you're using in the game, so not necessarily your real name) is "Loon Froon", you would make your g-mail name "LoonFroonBhutan@gmail.com". You can make your password whatever you want, but you'll need to give us the password in private at some point, so I can access the g-mail account as well (one way of contacting us is just e-mailing us the password at danandaishia@gmail.com). This will be the g-mail account you use in the game to contact and discuss the game in with other players. You CAN use other formats other than g-mail to discuss the game, but if you do, you need to e-mail danandaishia@gmail.com with a complete script of the conversation. Confessionals are very strongly encouraged and we will bug you for them if you don't send any in. You send them in by e-mailing danandaishia@gmail.com with your confessional, and we may ask you follow-up questions to answer. These confessionals will be used when Bhutan is translated into a fanon, so if you want to have a presence in the fanon season, then you have to send in as much confessionals as possible! Miscellaneous Stuff *All phases last 24 hours. *If you're eliminated, please do not post anything in the comments of challenges, tribal councils, twists, etc. Category:Blog posts